1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank of a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
There is known a motorcycle having a fuel gauge for detecting a fuel level in a fuel tank and indicating quantity of remaining fuel to a user. Such a fuel gauge is generally mounted in the fuel tank. In a known method of mounting such a fuel gauge, an opening is formed in the bottom plate of the fuel tank, the fuel gauge is then fixed to a lid member to close the opening, and thereafter, the fuel gauge is inserted into the fuel tank through the opening to thereby close the opening with the lid member.
Incidentally, in recent days, there has been known a system for supplying fuel to an engine by a fuel injector, and in this case, a fuel pump is provided in the fuel tank. An example of a method of mounting the fuel pump includes a step of forming an opening in the bottom plate of the fuel tank, fixing the fuel pump to a lid member to close the opening, inserting the fuel pump into the fuel tank through the opening, and closing the opening with the lid member. In this method, a fuel pump is integrally provided with a fuel gauge.
However, there is such a case that a shape of the fuel tank and an arrangement of peripheral devices may make it difficult to integrally provide the fuel pump with the fuel gauge. This may require to form another opening in the bottom plate of the fuel tank in order to mount the fuel gauge in the fuel tank. As a result, the fuel tank structure is made complicated, the layout of the peripheral devices is affected, and the cost is increased.